Frayed
by LockerzWolf
Summary: Folklore tells of invisible strings that connect those who are destined for each other. No matter how much they are twisted or tangled they cannot be broken. Emily Fields and Paige McCullers met each other when they were just children. Just once by accident. Eleven years later the two run into each other again by chance, starting a chain of events that might be more than accidents
1. Chapter 1

_**Some people say there is a theory. A theory based on that which connects us. This theory talks of a something invisible, something we can't know really exists. A connection of fate that cannot be altered, impacted or broken that stems from folklore.**_

_**Chinese String Theory is based on this simple proverb:**_

_**"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. The thread may stretch or tangle but will never break."**_

* * *

_**Smokemont Camping ground, North Carolina , United States of America.**_

_**28th**** August, 2004.**_

Butterflies circled high above the creek, their wings catching the golden glow off the setting sun as they turned and played. A raven hopped along the bank, its marbled eyes scanning the damp ground intently for any small insects that may be living there. It seemed to have found one but was sent spiralling into the air by the snapping of a twig nearby. The air was growing colder as the evening wore on and a mother called her child back to the tent, lovingly but firmly handing her a jumper.

It may have only been late August but some of the trees had already begun to shed their green coats and were instead donning oranges and yellows, creating –what to some- may have looked like a picturesque painting. Some of these shed green leaves crunched as the child who had earlier been warned about wearing a jumper wandered across them, small hands tucked deep into her pockets. Her chocolate coloured eyes were scanning over the world around her, taking in each shadow and animal in the way only a child could. To her the trees were as tall as buildings and the animals told their own stories straight out of fairytales. The world wasn't just a mix of bland colours to her. Instead it was a pallet that had been finely painted by the most talented of artists. Nearing the running river she turned to receive her mother's raised warning about not getting too close to the water and obediently she obliged.

"It goes pretty fast, dunt it?" The voice caught the child off guard and for a moment she was considering heading back to her parents but after turning she was met with the sight of another girl who could not have been any older than she was. "I put a twig in their yesterday and before I knew it my mum said it would be in China," The girl said happily, a wide slightly toothless grin spreading across her round face.

"Yeah,"

Seeming to notice what may have been a bit of an interruption on her part the new girl stepped closer and stiffly stuck out her hand as she had seen her father do a hundred times before. "I'm Paige," She said politely, small lips pursing in what seemed to be a serious manner. For a couple of seconds the child in the hoodie paused before taking Paige's hand and shaking it jerkily.

"I'm Emily. Emily Fields," She said slowly. Slowly a smile spread across Paige's lips before she stepped sideways and began down the small bank toward the river, her scuffed trainers already thickened with mud. Emily watched after her but made no indication she was going to move, casting a wary gaze back toward her parent's tent just through the trees. "My mum said that I shouldn't go too near the river," She spoke up finally but Paige merely laughed softly, turning to look at her.

"Then we'll just be careful,"

Emily sighed and nodded, placing one foot before the other as she made her way after the other girl. It seemed Paige was way ahead though as she had already removed her trainers and stepped into the water. Paige didn't care much for the cold of the water, or more she didn't recognise it against her skin.

"Have you been swimming in the lake up there yet?" Paige asked, casting a skinny arm loosely in the direction she meant, her gaze more focused on her feet now being covered by the flow of the creek. Emily thought for a few moments.

"Yeah, we went the day before yesterday," Emily told her, finally removing her hands from her pockets, making sure she was ready to catch herself if she slipped.

"My dad went fishing and he caught a fish bigger than my arm!" Paige said loudly, a look of pride spreading across her face. She was a small girl with a petite stature and slightly russet hair. Emily noted that her eyes were the same shade as her own and that she was missing the lower tooth that Emily herself had lost a few months ago in a cream filled doughnut.

With caution Emily took another step, being careful to avoid the roots winding about her feet. She didn't remove her shoes but instead crouched, one of her hands extending toward the rush of water. It was cool against her fingertips but Emily loved water. Her dad often called her a fish and her mother would correct him by calling her a mermaid. They'd then develop it into the respiratory habitats of aquatic life because that was them but Emily didn't mind, she'd just happily sit there and listen until it got very boring and then she'd happily make her exit. In fact somewhere to swim was often the deal clincher on whether Emily wanted to go somewhere on holiday or not. Of course she was only ten so it wasn't like she got the final choice but her parents were very into following Emily's interests.

North Carolina may have seemed like a very long way to come for a holiday just for swimming but Emily's mother had been born in the State. Before coming to the Campground they were currently staying at they had gone to visit her mum's sister and her children so it wasn't like it was a trip completely out of the blue. Emily jerked her head up at the sound of an excited hushing noise and saw Paige pointing across the water, moving into some kind of crouch.

"What?" Emily asked quickly, eyes flickering through the trees on the other side.

"I thought I just saw a bear or something," Paige hissed back, her eyes wide and thrilled by something. That was until a small black rabbit broke the thicket of trees the other side and scampered toward the river edge. Emily rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing grizzly about that," Emily responded with a little chuckle as Paige lowered her arm, clearly deflated.

"Well it could have been!" The girl defended, furrowing her eyebrows. Emily was about to respond but she was interrupted by a shout of her name from her mother's lips as the woman looked for her. Swallowing hard and desperate not to get in trouble the girl scrambled up the bank, calling back to her mother.

However her attention was sharply turned away from her female parent by the sound of a yelp swallowed by a loud splash. Her gaze landed on the river just in time to see Paige submerged beneath the water, the current knocking the ground out from beneath her.

"Paige!" Emily shouted, jumping down the bank. She didn't think much as she waded into the water, quickly finding it rose to her mid thighs as she moved toward the direction the girl was being carried. Paige spluttered and surfaced, batting at the water with frantic hands.

"Emily!" Pam shouted as she spotted her child in the river, without a thought running toward it. The little brunette ignored her though and leant for the trunk of the tree on the bank and with the other grabbed Paige's upper arm. It was slippy and came loose. Emily grasped again and wrapped her fingers through the fabric of her shirt.

"Paige," Emily called once more. The other girl turned to her, clearly scared as Emily held her and desperately told her to find the floor of the river with her feet but she seemed too shocked. Seconds later hands closed around Emily's own upper arms.

"Em, keep hold of her okay? I'm gonna pull you out, don't let go of her!" Emily's fathers voice broke her ears. In all the confusion Emily hadn't even heard her mother call for him. Emily felt herself being yanked backward but she refused to let go. When she felt her own body pulled up onto the bank she saw Pam's hands reach for Paige and ease her out as well, sitting the stunned girl down against the trunk of the tree. For a few seconds the Fields family stood panting, Emily's small fingers shaking. However she soon got over it and went to crouch beside Paige who was still wide eyed and had begun to cough, her face drained to white.

"You kay?" Emily questioned quietly. Paige nodded sharply, a mixture of worried and embarrassed. Wayne was looking around while Pam dropped down beside the two girls.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked softly.

"Her name's Paige," Emily cut in before she recoiled a little. "Mum she's bleeding!" She said, alarm clear in her voice.

"Don't worry, it's not a lot," Pam reassured them both as she rested a hand on Paige's cheek. "Where are your parents, Paige? I think we need to go get them," It was a few moments before Paige responded, recalling off a few digits and a directions that sounded almost robotic, like her parents had told her them again and again to be regaled in a moment just like this.

"You go get them, I'll get her to our tent, sit her down and get her warm," Wayne said clearly, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder before ducking and scooping Paige up into his arms. He was a strong man from his years in the military but a ten year old girl was not an issue considering he'd probably carried packs that were heavier. Emily looked around, lost in this situation but her mother rested a hand on her head as Wayne heading off.

"I want to tell you that you shouldn't have jumped in, it was stupid, Emily," Pam said sharply but her face softened and she stooped to kiss her daughter's head. "But who knows what could have happened if you didn't, now go with your father, I'll go get her parents," She explained before heading away in the opposite direction. Emily nodded before turning and running toward the tent, little feet crunching much heavier against the leaves she'd wandered over earlier. The Field's tent was spacious, one her father had obtained recently. Emily found her father and Paige in one of the sections, a blanket wrapped tightly around Paige's body.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked quickly as she scooted down next to her new friend.

"Yes," Paige's voice was quiet, her brown eyes cast downward. Just by her disposition the small Fields girl could tell that Paige's pride had been hurt and for that she was sorry but even those who exude such confidence sometimes slipped. Literally. A few moments later Wayne returned with a first aid kit in his hand and ducked down in front of the two girls, opening the kit before them.

"Emmy, hold her hair back, I'm just gonna put a plaster on for you, okay Paige?" The little brunette nodded obediently, as did Emily who held her hair off the cut as her father applied the small plaster."Lucky for you, you didn't go down too hard. Does everything else feel alright? No aches or pains?"

"No, Mr Fields," Paige returned politely, a small smile gracing her lips. A few minutes passed in which Wayne produced two mugs of hot chocolates for the girls who seemed to be shivering now in their wet clothes. The sounds of footsteps and voices roused the three members of the tent who looked up to see Pam enter the tent with a tall man whose eyes instantly fell on her shivering daughter.

"What the hell did you do?!" He asked loudly. Wayne stepped back to allow Nick to crouch before his daughter.

"Paige slipped on the rocks down in the creek and probably hit her head as she fell. She got a bit shocked and the water got a bit too deep a bit too quickly but Em jumped in and pulled her out," Pam explained as she looked between the two girls. Paige's head was bowed.

"You wait until I tell your mother about this. She's just gone to the store but she'll be having words little lady," Nick warned her. Emily was frowning over the edge of her hot chocolate. "But thank you, Emily," He added as if as an afterthought before standing up. "Now come on, let's get you back," He said. Paige nodded and did as she was told, rising to her feet. She cast a smile back at Emily as she left, followed by a mouthing of words of gratitude before she was gone.

Emily only saw her once more that Summer. Paige was sat alone on the bank of the river, not too near to touch but not so far away that she couldn't hear the gentle lull it made as it moved. The brunette wanted to speak to her but there wasn't a chance as Paige rose to her feet and headed in the opposite direction.

She didn't know her second name, she didn't know where she was from and all she knew was that her father had caught a fish as big as her arm and that she had an imagination that turned bunnies into bears.

* * *

**And that is that. I've loved Paily for ages and finally decided to stop being lazy and write something for them.**

**SO here it is, a multi chapter story.**

**Please review if you've got a moment but thanks for reading.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**July 19****th****, 2017, Guadalajara, Mexico.**

_And here's a blast from the past ladies and gentlemen, a little something from five very handsome boys to men who have stopped learning about dealing with fangirls and are now learning more about settling down, paying a mortgage and getting married as more and more boy bands take over the huge reputation they once kept. So for any of you Directioners out there who are still holding on to the hope of snagging one of these men...just remember, they now have chest hair._

Paige leant forward and clicked the radio off, wondering quietly how they were still picking up America frequencies but pushed it down as she brushed a strand of long brown hair out of her eyes, examining her face in the mirror before her.

"Are you ready, Miss McCullers?" The woman beside her in her reflection questioned, tucking a pen through her neatly arranged ponytail. She was an inquisitive girl with bright grey eyes who had been assigned to Paige the moment she had stepped off the plane. An assistant had been nice when Paige had been exhausted from the long trip between the two countries she'd been set on but now Paige just felt like she was keeping the small woman at her side out of pure politeness.

"Yes thanks, Miranda. If you put any more make-up on my face I might look like I'm going for a glamour shoot, not providing commentary for a sporting event," Paige said slowly, trying to be as sweet as possible to the young woman who was clearly trying her best to please her. To be honest a milkshake and a comfy bed would make the McCullers woman happy but right now much more was expected of her.

"The sports reps at NBC really have good things to say about you. With your background in swimming and the variety of events you've attended they already know you're going to do well here. So just relax, speak like you know what you're talking about because you do and try to keep up with the camera shot changes," Miranda said, chuckling as she watched Paige's face fall a little, the first set of worry kicking in. Paige had received the phone call two months ago. She'd not known the name of the woman calling and it had confused her as to why they were ringing. Paige had been swimming for s long as she could remember now. Since she was a child it had been her passion and for years to come she hoped it would remain so.

Her surprise had been obvious when she found out it was a speaker from the television broadcaster NBC calling asking _her_ –Paige McCullers-to be a commentator for the FINA World Aquatics Championships. For a twenty three year old this was huge and it wasn't too shabby on the pocket either. Her only worry was the fact that her face would be televised on screens all over America and they'd be looking to her to support their athletes. She couldn't wait to hear what her mum had to say about this when her awkward face was broadcast.

"Miss McCullers, we're good to make our way up to the studio if you're ready. If you need a hand at all," Miranda's voice cut neatly through Paige's distracted thoughts, causing the swimmer to raise her head in acknowledgement. After rising to her feet slowly she made sure to flatten her clothes out, now conscious about her appearance a lot more than she usually was. Miranda straightened her glasses and adjusted her perfectly tied ponytail before heading to the door of the dressing room and opening it, clearly waiting for Paige to make her way through it. Paige spent a moment wondering whether all assistants were this obsessed with their appearance before wandering past the smaller woman and out into the corridor. Realising she had no idea of which direction to head she let Miranda take the lead and obediently made her way after her. She could smell the scent of chlorine in the air even here in the halls beneath the pools but it calmed her. Swimming always calmed her.

"You'll be fitted with both a microphone and an earpiece once you take your seat. There will be three camera: A, B and C. Depending on where they sit you they will alternate between the focusing shots on your face. For the most of it just keep your gaze and interest on the other speakers," Paige was already gone however, the information too much for a girl who was more into focus on her swim stroke precision than the intricacies of appearing on television. Soon enough the hallways turned into furniture much more plush and soon widened out into a box like setting with large windows which overlooked the large pool below. For now the pool sides were vacant, the athletes still receiving their pep talks in the changing rooms. However her mind was moved off of vacant athletes when the visible other occupants of the room rose to greet her. A man and a woman, both dressed up in smart clothing, came at her, offering her warm handshakes and greetings.

"Paige McCallers, nice to meet you. I'm Ashleigh Champkin,"

"Nice to meet you too. And it's McCullers, by the way," Paige returned. The woman must have spent more time getting make up done than Paige had because the brunette could practically see the layer of foundation adorning Ashleigh's cheeks. Not to mention the dark blusher and flecks of eyeliner. Her long blonde hair was curled to perfection and tumbled down over her shoulders so precisely it must have been glued there.

"My mistake," Ashleigh breathed, scratching her cheek in what Paige took for embarrassment. The male approached her next and extended his hand as well. His polo did not lie about his physique. There was no doubt in Paige's mind that he was an ex-swimmer judging by his strong chest and shoulders that would have given him the power to glide through the water with perfected ease. In fact she knew he was an ex-swimmer.

"Aaron Petrikov," He announced, a small smile curving his lips as their hands connected. Paige's face lit up a little, her hand tightening around his.

"Gosh, I know who you are!" She exclaimed happily. "Backstroke specialist, you set the world record one time! You got silver in Sydney in 2000 when you were only seventeen. You've won like thirty golds over the years from your events,"

"Technically it's only twenty nine," He laughed, raising his eyebrows at her knowledge in a way that was clearly amused but impressed. Paige blushed and stepped back cautiously, brushing her blazer down.

"Sorry, I just really love swimming," She blurted before looking around.

The room was well lit and already Paige could feel her nerves setting in when she saw the cameras and various television personnel around them. A scrawny looking boy just seemed to appear from the crowd of workers and came at her, extending a bunch of wires that made Paige's eyes widen. It looked like the junk drawer in her house where she put all the plugs. After a reel of explanations and advice Paige found herself with a earpiece in her ear which for the moment wasn't active and a microphone tucked neatly beneath her blazer lapel. Between the cameras she could see Miranda standing smartly, her hands neatly tucked behind her back. When their gazes connected, Paige tried to restrain a smirk when Miranda popped a rather adorable thumbs up.

"Why don't you take a seat, Paige," Ashleigh suggested sweetly, placing a hand on Paige's back and escorting her toward the plush couch. Paige cast her a smile and sat down, adjusting herself in a way she hoped didn't look nervous. Judging from the set up and the way Aaron sat beside her and Ashleigh opted for the chair opposite Ashleigh was the host of this little set up and they were the guests. Suddenly the room was set into motion as the personnel began to move around. Some moved to their cameras and the same scrawny boy from early filled a glass of water before Paige, Aaron and Ashleigh in a way Paige had always assumed to be effect on talk shows but she was rather thirsty now she thought about it.

"We're live in sixty seconds!" A neatly dressed man called from behind the cameras and all too quickly the rush ceased and Paige cursed the fact her palms were sweating. She cast a gaze quickly down at the pool behind them. "Thirty seconds!" Paige moved her eyes back again, watching as Aaron picked at a piece of lint beneath his nails and Ashleigh puckered her lips as if imagining she was applying lipstick. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One," The producer called. The lights flashed red on the cameras.

"Hello and welcome to what is a very hot day in Guadalajara, Mexico as we commence with the first day of swimming here at the FINA World Championships," Ashleigh announced coolly, her gaze ahead on the camera that was fixed on her. Paige envied her cool nature but this was Ashleigh's job. She was hired for this talent. "I'm Ashleigh Champkin supporting America's team and hoping to win top of the medals table yet again here this year. Today and for the next few days I will be here with ex swimmer and twenty nine time gold medal winner for the American swim team, Aaron Petrikov and appearing in our studio for the first time, Paige McCullers," Paige saw the light on the camera flash opposite her and smiled sweetly, hearing the crackle of a voice in her earpiece telling her the focus was now on her.

"Now we all know about Aaron's long legacy since he began in 2000 but why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Paige. When did you start swimming?" Ashleigh asked, tilting her head inquisitively. Paige sighed and relaxed back against the sofa.

"I started properly swimming when I was about ten. I begged my dad to let me join the local swim team and after some convincing he let me. I probably started competing when I was about fourteen in real galas and events," She explained, turning her hands over nervously in her lap.

"And just four years after you were scouted weren't you? Tell us about that," Ashleigh questioned but she already knew the answer.

"I was swimming at a meet in New Jersey and after I'd finished I was approached and well yeah it went from there. Lots of training, early morning wake up calls. I'm sure Aaron knows a lot about that," She laughed softly, hoping to distribute some of the conversation to the man beside her who was smiling politely. He honestly looked a little bored.

"And then you went on to compete in the 2015 version of the very events we're attending right now. You took silver in two events in Russia didn't you? Not bad for a first event," Ashleigh enthused. Paige nodded. "But it was at the Olympics last year you really fell into trouble didn't you?" Paige paled a little. Aaron let out a quiet sigh. "Why don't you tell us about that," Ashleigh prompted.

"Oh it's not really that interesting a story and besides I'm sure the swimming here is much more interesting than me. Aaron is more interesting, he's won thirty six medals for our country! I've won three," Paige blurted.

"Yeah but Aaron retired, he didn't have a drastic end to his swimming career. You broke a world record Paige, one that still stands and went on to win a gold before it happened!" Ashleigh was still smiling sweetly. Paige cast her gaze up at the camera then sighed and folded her hands over again in her lap. Taking in another deep breath, she began to speak. 

* * *

**July 19th****, 2017. Charlotte, North Carolina.**

Emily sighed as she poured over the notes in her notebook, flicking through page after page in hope that something would strike her as interesting or motivating but nothing came. There was no light bulb or sudden rush of ideas in her brain, just nothing. Every now and then she would tangle her fingers in her ponytail and toy with the strands but then her mind was focused back to the task at hand, desperately trying to find something to write about. For the past few years since graduating from university Emily Fields had built quite a successful job list.

She'd tried this and that in terms of careers and as of yet none of them had struck her as particularly prominent or the thing for her. Her newest fling was journalism, something she'd been lucky enough to get a shot at when she knew it was such a competitive and difficult field to enter. In fact she was even getting her shot at writing something of her own. Well, actually, it was her third shot and if she didn't find something she was out. Out on her ass. Which of course meant she'd have to find another occupation and that was always so tiresome and drawn out.

Resting her face in her palms she swallowed her worry and rose to her feet, picking her coffee and notepad up as she left. The wind caught her hair as she wandered out through the large doors of the marble floored establishment and gazed up at the lights of the coach station above her. It wasn't by choice she found herself here but she didn't really mind it. It was a nice city with a few good places she wanted to visit and some time away from home might do some good for her mind. Maybe she could go to the Charlotte Douglas Airport Overlook and watch all the planes she wasn't getting on.

It wasn't like her plane from Atlanta had suffered technical problems and been forced to land on her way home or anything.

Beginning her route down the street, she jumped a little when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket and without pause she withdrew it and raised it to her ear.

"Hey you," She answered with a small smile, dodging out of a rather angry man's way a he came at her. "No, no, I'm fine. And yes they moved my flights to the day after tomorrow really early in the morning so I should be home by the evening," She paused and listened to the return on the end of the line. "I miss you too, you know I do. Yeah, I'll get you something nice," She chuckled and rolled her eyes, sliding one hand into her pocket.

Her smile fell when a drop of rain planted itself on the end of her nose, making her sigh at the sudden change in weather. For late July it looked a bit dark. "No, and the article isn't coming on any better now you ask and now it's beginning to rain," She said, faking annoyance but she didn't really mind the rain. She didn't really mind the water. In fact she loved it. She just didn't get to spend much time in it these days. "Listen, I'll call you back later, okay?" She asked before smiling and hanging up.

Maybe she could head to the swimming pool at her hotel later, a few laps might even help her think.

* * *

**Thank you for so much interest in this story and the intrigue people have shown it's much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading, please drop a review if you so wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**July 20****th****, 2017, Guadalajara, Mexico.**

The sun, as usual, rose high over the sports stadium in Guadalajara that morning. A cleaner examined the edge of the Olympic sized pool with mild interest before pressing their broom back to the already glistening floor and proceeding to clean some more. Miranda was stood the other side of the water, scratching her chin and flushing with worry, her fingers desperately tapping at the keys on her phone. However as much as she had tried, her calls hadn't been answered and she realised now that perhaps the woman's words about wanting to leave had been more serious than the young woman had thought. Miranda hadn't thought yesterday's interview had been that bad but the moment Paige had stepped out of there she had told Miranda straight up that she had no intention to go back in.

There were of course other guests and speakers the network could call in but Miss McCullers had really been the one they wanted after her career's brilliance and her short lived but successful time as a swimming Superstar. Unfortunately for Paige the interview had been a little too focused on her personal story. She'd come to talk about other people's swimming talents, not the fall and demise of her own bright career after all.

Paige pushed the thoughts of what she'd turned down to the back of her mind as she made her way through the doors of the terminal into the glassy lobby of the check in lounge. She knew she wasn't meant to fly out of Mexico for a little while yet but she didn't want to stay here. She wanted to go home to where people knew about her story but didn't ask. As if the recurring physical pain wasn't enough of a reminder. Looking up at the flashing departures board her eyes instantly began to skim for American cities and she sighed in relief when she saw one that could actually help her.

What was even more fortunate was that one of the check in desks was vacant of any other travellers. As quick as she could, she wandered toward it and leant on the counter. The female attendant at the desk gazed up and broke out in an overly enthusiastic smile. Paige breathed in, tired. She was just going to explain this as clearly as was humanly possible. However as she thought about her own words she examined the older female's roaming gaze. It wasn't in the way Paige usually liked to be looked up and down either.

"Hey. Hi there," Paige tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "Listen, I just need to get on a plane back to Pennsylvania," Paige said slowly. The woman sighed and looked her over for what seemed like the hundredth time before pushing her glasses further up her nose. "My name's Paige McCullers, I was scheduled to fly back in a few days but I'm going home early and need another flight," She added, hoping this would assist with her cause but this woman clearly wasn't that interested in her whims, especially when a group of people were appearing behind her, forming a queue. When had they got there? It had been clear of anyone else mere moments ago!

"Listen, Miss, I would love to help but this station is for already booked ticket holders like the lovely people behind you," The attendant informed her. Paige rolled her eyes and peered over the desk before her, observing the shiny name tag on the woman's heavy chest.

"Maria," _Good move McCullers._ "I have a ticket; I just want to exchange it for today!" Paige told her again, resting her hands on the counter. Next was a low and slightly below belt move. "Come on, take pity on a woman with crutches!" The swimmer murmured, letting a slight frown crease her features. Shooting the brunette a glare, Maria began to tap away on the computer before her and inwardly Paige gave a sigh of relief.

"I can exchange the ticket to one for this afternoon but it isn't direct and it's on a smaller plane,"

"I don't care," Paige responded shortly, adjusting her footing. Maria nodded and continued to tap away.

"Okay, you'll be on the just after midday flight from here to Charlotte in North Carolina, you'll have to find somewhere to stay overnight but then you can get the flight onward to Philadelphia the next morning," The middle aged female instructed her. Paige nodded and muttered a thank you as the buzz of the printing machine began. She even cast a sorry glance to the line behind her before leaning forward and taking hold of her tickets.

"Thank you for you help, Maria, enjoy your day," She added sweetly as she grabbed her suitcase. She was stilled by the sound of Maria's voice.

"Miss, you can check in your suitcase here and keep your backpack as hand luggage, it just might be easier to..." She indicated Paige's crutches and the problems that may arise from trying to drag a suitcase while hobbling. Stiffly the swimmer nodded her head and swung her bag up on to the conveyor belt. She watched the digits on the small screen ahead of her flicker with the bag's weight but it didn't even come close to the over amount and soon there was a ticket strapped to it and Paige was watching it disappear into what she assumed may be Narnia.

* * *

Paige closed the flight safety pamphlet slowly and tucked it into the pocket on the back of the seat in front of her. The flight had been delayed by two hours and Paige was sure she'd overdosed on caffeine. She really shouldn't have sat next to the cafe but she'd been bored out of her brain and hadn't really felt up to idly wandering around. People watching was also fun and she'd pursued one of her favourite hobbies of creating conversations in her mind of what certain people would say. It was a little trivial but Paige had to get her kicks somewhere. On a whim she had brought one of the local papers and although she couldn't read the language particularly well she got the jist of the events unfolding at the swimming championships from the bright pictures on the front page. On an American newspaper in the same stand she'd seen words of proud and pictures of athletes sporting medals and grins from ear to ear.

That had been her once. She'd stood on that podium and smiled for the cameras and felt her chest well with achievement. She'd heard the cheers and loved every single second but it seemed now all she could do was look at the glossy hopeful faces of the swimmers in still life pictures, basking in their happy glow rather than getting her own. She was roused from her thoughts by the sound of someone gently clearing her throat and she looked up to see a bright eyed red haired girl gazing down at her. Paige raised her eyebrow, silently enquiring.

"I'm really sorry to ask but can I squeeze past, I'm sat next to you and I don't wanna like step on you or anything," She admitted sheepishly, holding her notepad close to her chest. Paige shook her head and went to stand, her hand knocking one of her crutches sideways from where it had been leaning against the seat. The red head jumped and instantly bent down to pick it up. "Oh gosh, I didn't see, don't worry about standing up, I'll just-" Paige stilled her with a gesture of her hand.

"Honestly, I'm fine," She said, standing up straight and stepping with ease out into the aisle. The stranger blinked and looked down at her legs before sliding past her with a quiet thanks and taking a seat by the window.

"I get it," Paige said quietly as she moved in after her and slumped down. She felt green eyes watching her inquisitively. "When you see crutches you expect someone with bandages or like a missing part or something," She told her simply as she picked up both her crutches and eased them up into the practically empty overhead compartment, thankful for their compact nature. "I've got none of those things, clearly. It just makes it easier to walk sometimes," Paige explained briefly before returning to her seat and looking over at the woman. She smiled back.

"Odd question but have we met before?" The redhead question. Paige blinked and shook her head, quietly telling the woman she didn't think they had. "Just got that feeling I recognised your face, but hey, thanks for moving to let me in and everything," She said happily before buckling her seatbelt and opening her notebook in her lap. Paige settled into her own seat, polite enough not to examine the scrawled words on the thin pages closer.

The swimmer guessed she dozed off after about an hour in the air and was woken only by the sound of a trolley rattling past her in the aisle, the drinks upon it rattling quietly with the motion of the plane. Paige glanced a gaze out of the window and caught the view of fluffy clouds before turning back to the attendant who now seemed to realise Paige had awoken.

"Drink for you, Miss?" The air hostess asked cheerfully. Paige frowned before opting for just water.

The brunette practically downed the entire glass before turning to the attendant once more.

"Could you tell me the time?"

"The time at our destination is six PM, there's about three hours left in the flight," The woman informed her before smiling sweetly and continuing on with her rattling trolley. Leaning back against her seat, the woman let her eyes close half. Beside her the redhead had taken to looking out the window at the cloud coverage but her notebook lay open on the fold down table on the chair in front of her. The current page was practically bare but did contain a shaded sketch and a few scribbles but what intrigued Paige was the red piece of string resting upon the paper. With a small jolt of the plane, the book shifted and with a simple motion the swimmer leant forward and caught the string as it fell toward the floor. When she sat up straight the red haired woman was watching her and Paige chose to offer her a little smile before returning the string to the book's pages.

"Are you a writer or something?" Paige asked softly, indicating the notes upon the pages. The woman laughed and shook her head.

"I wish I could say I was but no I'm not. All that in there is just disconnected babble," The redhead admitted hesitantly. Paige offered her a supportive smile.

"What's wrong with babble? Babble's cool. So you just an linguistic artist or a poet or something then? You have to write about something or take notes about something special," The brunette chuckled, purposefully pointing at the piece of string.

"Well, as you ask, I write for an online spiritual, paranormal blog,"

"Spiritual as in religious?"

"No, more as in...okay I'm not good at explaining it but I talk about theories of the universe...not always scientific ones but stuff we can't explain. Like miracles but in reference to how they work in nature. You heard of doppelgangers?" Paige shook her head, proceeding for the woman to continue.

"Well in fiction and folklore a doppelganger is what I guess I could describe as another you. So like there are two of you in existence, maybe that's what I recognised your face, and well I explore supernatural and paranormal things like that and write about them. It's..." The woman stopped, her cheeks going a similar colour to her hair. "It's a little weird,"

"No, no!" Paige reassured her with a chuckle. "It's a little farfetched but I think it's really interesting. So basically you write about folklore and myths and stuff?" The woman nodded, her blush subsiding a fraction.

"I'm Dusty by the way," The woman said quickly, offering Paige a wide smile, thankful to hear someone compliment her work in a few words. The swimmer smiled.

"I'm Paige," She paused for a few seconds. "So, what's the piece of string for? A helpful book mark when the cardboard ran out?" Paige questioned, indicating the long red piece of string. Dusty's eyes softened as she lifted up the piece of string and wound it through her slender fingers.

"It's my latest research project," She began before holding it in her palm and closing her fingers around it. "I went to Asia a few weeks ago and when I was there I overheard a couple talking about this theory about destiny. They said that the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of two people who are destined to be together. The strings may twist and wind but will never break and will remain the same no matter the change in time or circumstance. The lovers will find each other one day because they are always attached by this piece of red string," Dusty opened her palm and Paige saw the string had become entangled in itself. "It's kind of nice to think that don't you think?" Paige smiled.

"Yeah, it is kinda," The brunette chuckled before removing the string from the redhead's palm and beginning to ease the knot out of it. "So what other stories can you tell me?"

* * *

_Welcome travellers to Charlotte Douglas International Airport, North Carolina. Thank you for flying with us today and I hope those of you carrying on to other destinations have a safe journey! _

Paige found herself stepping off the plane several hours later into the early night of Charlotte, North Carolina. She'd opted to just carry her crutches and after entering the luggage collection bid goodbye to Dusty who was on a connection flight to Washington. Paige had said and listened to her knowledge of the myths and stories from every corner of the earth and with a smile she looked down at the red piece of string tied around her wrist. Dusty had given it to her just before they'd landed, thanking Paige for listening to her 'babble'.

The brunette hadn't seen it as babble though, she'd seen it as interest in a topic and it turned out the woman's website actually had a lot of viewing traffic. Seemed everyone liked to escape in myths and legends once in a while. Reality was too harshly honest after all. Stepping toward the conveyor belt carrying the suitcases, Paige stood patiently at first until she was pretty sure everyone but her had collected their luggage. Frustrated, wondering where she was going to stay tonight and worried about the safety of her bag she headed toward a nearby attendant station. The man behind it was playing with his moustache.

"My bag hasn't come through, I've been standing here for ages, everyone else that was on my flight has moved on!" She implored, scratching her jaw.

"Name," The man said gruffly. Paige blinked, surprised by his bluntness.

"McCullers, Paige McCullers," She said quickly. He nodded and began to tap on the computer in front of him. Was everything about her on database these days?

"No can do, your bags are on their way to Pennsylvania," Paige stuttered.

"But I'm in transfer, I'm on a connection flight for tomorrow morning to Philadelphia,"

"Looks like your bags will beat you there, ma'am, nothing I can do," He said wearily.

"Can you at least tell me if there's a bus from the airport in to Charlotte?"

"Of course, airport connection service," Paige sighed and thought about snapping at him for his lack of charisma before just turning away and walking toward the exit, making it easily through the exiting customs.

Once outside, just like the bland man in baggage claim had said, she boarded a bus headed toward the city centre. She hadn't been to North Carolina in years, not since she was little. It was quite a trek from Pennsylvania after all. The search for a place to stay would probably prove more of a trek through and after a while searching with no luck Paige just decided to find a pub for the night and hope she could at least sleep on the bar until morning. She may have only tried the first three hotels she saw but she was feeling annoyed by everything at this time of night. Like that stupid bimbo who had interviewed her yesterday. Nosy cow. Slumping down on a stool at the bar she dumped her bag down beside her and leant on the cool wooden surface.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender questioned, spotting Paige's slightly hunched over form.

"A really cold beer, please," She said, resting her chin in her palm. Moments later he slid a bottle in front of her and Paige leant into her pocket, pushing some change toward him in return.

"So what brings you in here? We don't usually get travellers," He said, noting he'd seen her rucksack. Was it only travellers who carried rucksacks these days then?

"I've flown up from Mexico this morning on an adjusted flight, my luggage is going to beat me home and I have no hotel to stay in because I didn't realise at first I'd be stuck in Charlotte," She told him with a small laugh. He rolled his eyes and pushed the change she'd first offered back in her direction.

"Tell you what, save your money and put it toward the hostel about two blocks from here. It's basic but cheap and they let people book in at all times," He informed her kindly. Paige nodded and thanked him quietly before taking a swig of her beer, enjoying the feeling of it sliding down her throat. When her swimming career had been at its height she'd avoided alcohol whenever she could but now she quiet enjoyed the stuff. Three bottles and a tequila shot later Paige was quite happily tracing figures on the bar surface, blissfully in her own little world.

So blissful that she didn't even notice someone take the stool beside her until she heard a voice. It was female and smooth and it made Paige's lips curl upward for no particular reason. The woman who had taken a seat and begun to nurse a brightly coloured cocktail was gazing down at the bright screen of her phone with an expression of confusion mixed with worry.

"Hey, you alright?" Paige questioned, her lips tingling slightly on the words as she spoke. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't be sat alone frowning at their phones," Paige had missed alcohol but she hadn't missed the false confidence it gave her. However this dark haired woman took it in good humour and grinned, flicking hair off her face with a small jerk of her head. She was wearing a grey beanie hat but haired poured over her shoulders from beneath it, brushing against her tanned skin.

"I guess not, but it wasn't really a frown," The female responded, taking a sip from her cocktail. "That's a unique bracelet," She commented, indicating the red around Paige's wrist. That was a very random compliment but Paige took it anyway.

"I'd barely call it a bracelet, it's a piece of string. I actually just purchased it from Tiffany's," Paige mocked, resting a hand on her heart and batting her eyelashes in that way she despised so much.

"Do I know you?" The darker hair female question, her eyes moving from the red string to Paige's face.

"Second time someone has asked me that today. I hope I'm not just forgetting people. What's your name?" The swimmer questioned, motioning at the newcomer's glass as she drained it, her eyes catching the bartenders, prompting him to pour another one.

"Emily," The younger said cheerily. Paige thought for a few a moments before shaking her head.

"Nope, don't know any Emilys apart from my second cousin and we don't talk about her. Well mainly because she became Emmanuel, a him, three years ago so I'd happily talk about him but my family isn't so keen so unless that's you..."

"No," Emily cut her off with a little laugh and shake of her head.

"Well then, to answer your question, we haven't met, I guess I just have one of those faces," Paige murmured before bringing her own drink to her lips and taking a swig.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I'm working a lot these days.**

**Thanks for reading, review if you so wish. Merci!**


End file.
